


【いずつか】蝴蝶的痕迹

by Sen_Bei



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_Bei/pseuds/Sen_Bei
Summary: ⚠️R18⚠️无插入性行为





	【いずつか】蝴蝶的痕迹

蝴蝶的痕迹

 

「唔、嗯……」朱樱司双臂环住濑名泉后颈，在深吻中难以忍耐细微的呜咽，腰也开始浮动。

甜蜜的唾液在二人口中交换，濑名离开朱樱已经被吸吮得红润晶亮的嘴唇的时候，空气中淫靡的丝线。

「……接下来的事，我们下次再继续吧,司君」濑名含着朱樱司的耳朵说道。

「接下来的事……」朱樱喃喃地重复了一遍，然后脸「腾」变得通红，濑名甚至觉得自己可以看到朱樱脸上冒出的蒸汽。

「我是说约会之类……司君?」

朱樱迅速捂着脸侧躺向一边，蜷着身子做出自我保护的姿势，两条腿紧紧并起，缩在身体一侧。

「没事!什么事都没有!」

「嗯?」

「濑名前辈也去睡吧，我、再躺一会儿」朱樱司把自己攒得更紧，整张脸埋在被子里，声音变得嗡嗡呜呜听不清楚。

「啊？要睡也是司君陪我一起睡啊」

「唔!」被濑名直白的言语刺激到的朱樱全身一颤，连脚趾都勾了起来。

「啊……原来是这样啊」濑名泉笑着点了点头，握着朱樱的肘部把他又扳回了平躺的姿势，一条腿膝盖着地、强行挤进朱樱司两腿之间，居高临下地俯视着朱樱。

「啊、濑、濑名前、」

「稍微安静一点哦」濑名泉笑盈盈地说。

「唔——」惊叫被朱樱自己捂在了嘴里。

「哈哈、果然，隔着校裤都能看出形状了」

濑名一只手正正抚在朱樱胯下，摩挲着被顶起的布料。

「唔、……不要、不要这样、请住手、濑名前辈」终于冷静下来的朱樱压低声音叱责。

濑名泉不仅没有停下动作，在形状顶端轻轻弹了一下，「『因为接吻而完全勃起的司君』——不是挺可爱的嘛」

「不、不可以」朱樱司两腿颤抖，弱点被喜欢的人握在手里，反而变得更硬了。

「好了好了」濑名说着解开了朱樱的腰带，拉下拉链，露出里面已经被洇湿了一片的内裤，「帮助童贞的后辈处理性欲也是前辈的指责嘛」

「嗯、哈…C、Cherry?」

濑名两指夹着已经变得硬邦邦却仍旧被布料束缚着的朱樱的分身，富有节奏地上下捋动。

「啊?难道不是吗?」濑名眯起眼睛，视线从朱樱的下身转回他脸上，「来检查一下?」

「不要看!」

濑名才刚拉下内裤的边缘，里面硬挺的阴茎就迫不及待地弹了出来。

有骨感的嫩粉色，海绵体间的凹陷都清洗可见，明明没有被触碰，顶端张合的小口却涌出一滴滴透明的先导液。

底部的毛发稀疏细软，被沾得湿淋淋的。

「哈、色小鬼」

面对其他男性的性器官濑名没有任何抗拒，轻轻握住，手心蘸上透明的晶液，沿着柱身滑动。

动作不算快，握得也不算紧，但就只是从来没被别人碰过的地方被柔软温热的掌心触碰，就足以让朱樱司射出来。

何况这个人是濑名泉。

「不、不要…好丢脸」

朱樱膝盖紧紧夹着濑名，被触碰到敏感点后会微微颤抖。

「啧、事到如今就不要拒绝了啊」

「我……」

「嗯？要好好说清楚啊」濑名像是欺负朱樱司一样，加快了手下的动作。

「唔、好不容易和濑名前辈心意互通、值得纪念的第一次、不要、就这么轻易地……」朱樱话都说不连贯，眼睛里氤氲着水光，「不想……只有司自己这样」

「!」

「……偶尔也会说些可爱的话嘛」

「我很认真的!」

「那你想要怎么办呢？司君，你现在这样起不来的吧？」

濑名松开手，欺身上去，正正对着朱樱的脸，呼吸交融。

「噫、」

濑名在看到朱樱情动的样子后，变得同样硬挺的东西隔着布料戳弄着朱樱。

——濑名前辈、也!?

制服粗糙度布料磨蹭着朱樱裸露的阴茎，一股酥麻的感觉自小腹涌上。

「嗯？司君想要怎么样呢？不说的话我不会懂的哦」

「坏心眼……」

「明明刚才还那么坦率的?」濑名解开了自己的腰带，把同样忍得难受的东西从桎梏中解放出来，和朱樱的紧贴在一起。

「嗯…」朱樱觉得自己的阴茎硬得发痛，「想要、和濑名前辈一起达到orgasm……」

濑名一愣，反应了三秒这个词的意思，「啧、就没有更通俗的说法吗？」

濑名把两个人的东西握在一起，自己的尺寸比朱樱大了不少，这让他觉得多少有点自豪。

「想要…和濑名前辈、s、se」

朱樱流利的英语好像突然卡了壳，那么简单的单词怎么也出不出口，反倒像是在叫前辈的名字。

「嗯?」

濑名手下动作变得更快，每次都从朱樱的根部直接捋到饱满的顶端，自己的呼吸也变得粗重起来，两个人泄出的先导液让动作十分顺畅。

「哈、唔、那里…好奇怪…啊、」

濑名掀开朱樱的衬衣下摆，手掌沿着朱樱不明显的肌肉边缘摩挲，一路摸到了胸口，两根手指轻轻揉撵着挺立的小肉豆。

「司君连这种地方都会有感觉的啊……说不定意外的很有天分」

「别、不要说……」

「那就好好回答，想要和我一起做什么？」

「s、sex!唔、」

朱樱仿佛下定决心一般喊出了这个词，只是尾音被濑名的唇堵在了嘴里。

在一次快速的撸动后，朱樱嫩幼的、从来没有被其他人触碰过的分身爆发在了濑名手里。

「稍微冷静下来了?」

「哈、……嗯、」

星星点点的白浊洒在自己小腹，濑名动作舒缓地帮他挤出残存的余精。

软下去的小东西变得更加可爱，捏起来富有弹性，濑名甚至有种「爱不释手」的感觉。

「请、请不要玩弄了、濑名前辈」

「诶~刚才是谁说的『想要和前辈sex』啊，我可还没有高潮哦，司君擅自就射了」

「我、」朱樱的声音几不可闻，「……我是真的喜欢前辈」

「啊、」濑名一瞬间的讶异后换上了宠溺的笑容，「好好好，以后会和司君做•很•多•的」

「很多……」

「毕竟以后的时间还很长的，朱樱司君」

「可、可是前辈马上就要毕业了……」

「毕业又不是什么结束，从梦之咲毕业顶多算是人生的开始罢了。不过——」濑名泉一顿，「也是有毕业前不得不做的事情就是了，高中生活果然不想有遗憾啊」

「是、什么?」

「这不是已经做了嘛」濑名轻轻吻了朱樱眉心，「我也喜欢你哦，司君」

「我、那个、我、我、」

「你要好好成长，赶紧追上来啊」

濑名揉了揉朱樱的头发，语气像是前辈，更像是年上的恋人。

「唔、濑名前辈才是……不要、总是那么、傲娇……」

「嘁、轮不到你这个小鬼数落我」濑名用手帕仔细地一点点擦掉朱樱射出来的东西，一边说着一边帮他系好扣子。

等到半天没有回应，才意识到有什么不对，「喂、司君!不要直接睡着啊!还在说话的吧?喂!」

 

*

朱樱是被自己惊醒的。

他仰躺着眨巴了三下眼睛，仍然分不清究竟哪里到哪里是梦境。

「濑名前辈…」

此时天色已经完全暗下，空调缓慢的运作声抵挡不住初冬的寒气，他紧了紧被子，翻了个身大睁着眼睛望着身边侧躺着的人。

——是、是真的啊......

他说不清现在的感受，一点点的意外，和更多的心安。

然后在回忆起睡着之前的场景时再次红了脸。

他逼迫着自己把注意力转回到眼前的人脸上。

濑名泉确实很漂亮。

长长的睫毛投下阴影，保养良好的皮肤在月光下仿佛能发光，柔软的唇间张着一条细缝。现在的濑名泉不会对他吐露苛责的话语，也不会露出面对台下粉丝们的热情笑容。像只安静的蝴蝶，等着清风拂过再振翅。

「您会梦见什么呢?」

朱樱小心翼翼地伸出手，指腹轻轻戳了戳那张精致高洁的脸。

濑名泉没有一点反应，呼吸仍然均匀。

「明明刚才还那么过分」朱樱噗嗤一声笑出来，整只手覆上了濑名脸庞。

「先说好这可不是偷袭哦」朱樱认真地对着睡着的濑名说，「之前濑名前辈也这么对我做了……应该。只是回报而已!」

朱樱抿了下嘴唇，闭上眼睛，微微撑起身子向濑名凑过去。

「诶——」凛月慵懒的声音从背后响起，「我明明记得睡着的时候有很不错的枕头的，为什么现在我直接躺在榻榻米上…好硬啊」

「凛月前辈!?」

「诶?小~朱你醒了呀」

「是、是的!」朱樱掀开被子坐了起来，拿出一副和前辈说话的彬彬有礼的样子。

「明明是游木君和小～朱要交换，为什么小朱和小濑睡在一起了，好～可～疑～」

朱樱立刻正襟危坐，连连摆手否认:

「诶、诶、那个凛月前辈、没、没、不是您想的那样、啊、也不是」

朱樱总觉得自己半身酸麻，向后退又不可避免地碰到了濑名泉，引得他一阵颤抖。

「好——可——疑——哦——」凛月压低身子凑近，鼻子微微皱起来嗅了嗅，「好像有奇怪的味道」

「噫!」

——要被发现了!?

「喂，睡间，别太欺负我们末子」

腰被身后伸出来的一双手环住，朱樱回过头，正对上濑名一双清明的眸子。月光下看不出本来的颜色，只觉得里面粼粼的光太耀眼。

「濑、濑名前辈……」

濑名顺势爬了起来，从后面圈住朱樱，下巴搁在司的肩窝半睁着眼睛懒散地望着凛月。

「随便插手别人的恋爱什么的，真的超~烦人。嘛、不过，只有这次会说谢谢你了」

「恋爱!」

「恋爱?」

朱樱和凛月异口同声。

濑名不意外地感受到怀里的人脸颊温度激升。

「好了，来继续睡吧，司君。睡到天亮为止都没关系哦」

濑名抱着朱樱顺势倒进被褥里，扯过被子把两个人裹得严严实实的。

「外、外宿果然还是要和家里报告过才行、濑名前辈!」

濑名脑袋在朱樱后颈蹭了蹭，就又没了动静，像是立刻睡着了。只是圈住朱樱的手扣得死死的，怎么也挣脱不开。

「……濑名前辈真是的」

只是想要一两句温柔的话语而已，但现实却甜蜜得难以置信。

——醒来再去感谢凛月前辈好了。

朱樱司这么想着，再次闭上了眼睛。

「……明明小濑自己欺负小朱最起劲嘛。算了……啊——」凛月夸张地打了个呵欠，「虽然已经是晚上了，但…再睡一会儿好了」

-fin.-


End file.
